


Cold

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, I'm Sorry, Loss of Parent(s), Orphan Marinette, Orphans, Parent Death, Sad, its a mystery!, obviously, until then, will add other characters when the next chapter is up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: Early on in life Marinette's parents die in a horrible accident. Left without a guardian, will someone step forward to take care of her or will she fall through the cracks?





	Cold

-x-Prologue-x-

It had started off as a normal day, freshly baked bread cooling down in the display case, warm steam still floating above it, other pastries and confections being readied in the kitchen. Papa had let her taste test the cookies before they were taking out front, he had given her an extra big one!

The bell above their entrance jingled and she ran out to see who it was while Mama and Papa finished off their regularly sold items. A very tall lady, to her at least, walked up to the counter, looking down at her with a smile. She was a regular customer of Mama and Papa's, she remembered. A while ago she had gifted the older woman with a bracelet she had made completely on her own, and in turn the lady had given her a beautiful necklace which was silver with a large sapphire surrounded by small white crystals.

Her parents had tried to refuse such an obviously expensive gift but the woman had insisted, mentioning she had the money to spare.

Golden hair shifted slightly as the woman tilted her head, "May you please give this order to your parents, petite fleur?" Handing her a slip of paper, the woman left with the bell's ring following her departure.

Running back to the kitchen, she handed them the piece of paper.

"We don't have these ingredients," Mama said, "We'll have to leave for a short while. Ma petit, do you think you can watch over the bakery while we're away? We shouldn't be long." Mama looked hesitant to leave her here alone, but her father didn't know how to drive and she herself wasn't strong enough to carry the required items.

"I can, mama." She smiled brightly up at her parents, she had turned nine just a few weeks ago and that meant she was a big girl who could take care of the bakery in her parent's stead.

With a hair ruffle from her Papa, which drew a pouty huff out of her, and a kiss on the forehead from her Mama, they left. They knew their Daughter was a smart girl, she could count money well enough that there shouldn't be any problems from the customers and they were certain the customers would be patient with her. Their girl would not see any problems that she would have to face without them.

No troubles would arise for Marinette in the bakery that day.

Although the same could not be said for her parents.

-x-Line-Break-x-

"Honestly, Gabriel, you would love her! She's so creative and bright, I can see exactly what she will be when she's older."

**Author's Note:**

> So~ What do you think? Also, who do you guys think is going to end up taking care of little Marinette? I've already decided who she will end up with but I'm interested in hearing what you guy think!
> 
> Comments and favourites are appreciated!


End file.
